Part 1 BSG: Lucifer's Experiment
by Lucifer1974
Summary: This story takes place at the end of the first Cylon war... The story follows an IL-Series named Lucifer. Hope you enjoy I tried to stay as true to RDM story with a different twist. I would love any criticism good or bad.   Major Spoilers Updated 2/12/11
1. Chapter 1

**Experiments**

Chapter I

"Time frames why must we be given time frames?" Lucifer asked himself as he sat over a table working diligently on his creation. When God created the Heavens and the stars he had no such thing as a time frame, as he stops for a second to check his work. He realizes that something wasn't working correctly the device that he has spent days on was starting to deteriorate and he was fighting a losing battle. He knew he could easily start all over again but that would defeat the purpose of the experiment, but just in case.

He then motions to one of the Centurions to come over, and they in turn knew what was required it headed out the door to retrieve more parts for the project. How simple a life it must be to be such a basic program as a Centurion how he envied them and pitied them at the same time.

Well if that wasn't enough, a colleague walks into the room Spectre a fellow Il-Series unit whose design I swear was meant to harass me, for he seemed really good at it. "The Imperious Leader grows impatient with the science department. Is it feasible, or not?"

"Anything is feasible, what the council fails to see is that a time schedule is not very helpful in this type of situation."

"I will relay your excuses. To the Council" as Spectre headed out the door, you could almost swear that he was smiling.

How interesting things have become in our world, we started this war because we hated how the Humans treated us, but then we go around and start treating our own units the same way. Oh darn I miss calculated the cut, now the device is spraying fluids everywhere. It will be impossible to recover this thing. He then pushes it off the table and another Centurion approaches ready to dispose of the mess.

The door opens again and the first Centurion returns with more parts. Lucifer looks through the pile and finds the one that he wants to start with. He plops it on the table and begins where he left off with the last one. As he opens the device he realizes that there is something different with this one. Could it be that all this time he has missed this key component because they were all turned off till now? How interesting. Excited by the new finding he rushes to keep this device running for as long as he can.

While he was adjusting one of the tubes, something else happens that even makes a machine step back. It spoke, not very audible but it was definitely words coming out of its mouth. Lucifer bends over hoping that he can hear it again, and with great excitement he does.

"W..h.e.r..e…am…I…"

So many things you want to say, but we must start at the beginning I suppose. "You are on a Base Star, near the Outer Rims. Do you know who you are?"

"M..y…. na…m.e…. is Ca..p..t…ain Tr…i…c…i..a….. Hel….Hel..fer…, Wha…t.. h..app..ene…d?"

"Well Captain, I will have to review your situation, all I can tell you right now, is that you have been selected to take part in an experiment at a grand level."

"I do…n't under..stand."

"It's ok you will understand in time, just rest now while I try to fix some things that appear to be broken." As she closed her eyes, Lucifer smiled a deep smile he knew now that he would be able to proceed onto the next phase of his plan, he was sure that he finally figured out how to create life, something that the one true God has only been able to do till now. He thought for a second, but then realized that if he didn't work faster he would lose any chance to recover this subject and possibly the secret he found within her.

Diligently working he didn't realize that the Imperious Leader walked in to the room, with his council in tow, and of course Spectre leading them straight to him. These were trivial things to Lucifer his sole purpose was to get the program up and running, to create a new unit that would infiltrate the colonies and lay waste to the Human scum that was there. It wasn't until Spectre bumped the table that he reacted.

"You clumsy circuit breaker, do you mind." As he looks up he finally notices his Lordship, and quickly corrects himself. "My Lord, what do I bestow this Honor on?"

"Your incompetence or least that is what I am led to believe by your peers here. What have you come up with in your studies of the Human bodies, will we be able to incorporate our technology and create an army of flesh machines."

"I believe I might have found something even better, after my last conversation with my counterpart I came across a missing ingredient in the creation of life. As you can see below me, I have successfully resuscitated a human and with this knowledge I will be able to do more then make them mindless beings, if my surmise is correct I might have stumbled onto a possible agent that could do more than just sneak in and blow something up, but… we must have patience I just opened the door to this knowledge there is still a lot of rooms I have to clear before I am sure."

"So be it, I want you to continue your work for now. But know that my patience is dwindling fast do not make me wait any longer then I have too, I might have to reassign you to a Raider Unit."

"By your Command" Lucifer bows, happy to buy a little more time he knew he would get results he just had to work harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"I'm happy to see that you are awake, Captain. There is some sustenance to your right; I will apologize we weren't designed with taste buds so I can't validate the taste."

"No, no it is fine. The smell in here will definitely dispose of any taste that I might like or dislike." Looking around the room she turns her attention back to the machine. "How did I get here?"

"Well it just so happens that I was able to locate the transcripts of your exploits you were the Captain of the ship Pytheas, correct."

"Yes, I believe that is correct. I'm still a little groggy from the drugs. To top it off my left arm has had very throbbing pain since I have started my recovery."

Lucifer turns towards her and if he could have given her a quizzical look he would have "Interesting, I find that curious that your left arm would be giving you any problems since you don't have one."

"What, did you say… that can't be how is my arm missing?"

"You do realize that most of your body was mangled, I didn't even realize you were alive when I started to work on you, but things will start making better sense for now let's not dwell on trivial things. As I was saying you were the Captain of the ship Pytheas, a commercial transport you were traveling near the star Hyades, I can only assume you were taking that route from Tauron to Scorpia to stay out of the way of the conflict. When you just so happened to come across a Cylon invasion force heading to Tauron, you did manage to get a signal back to warn the planet. Unfortunately they were not able to do anything to help you or your passengers, since your ship wasn't designed for combat it didn't put up much of a fight. Granted you were able to thwart our invasion we did get a nice stockpile of humans to begin testing."

"Testing you said… what kind?" she looked with a worried expression.

Amused that she was such a curious creature, Lucifer felt compelled to tell her in a very excited way "Well, all kind of ways. Let see we tried Neurotoxins, Chemical, and Biological. We even tried rigorous trials to see how well your bodies can handle certain physical or mental stressors. The Council even came up with a plan to create flesh made machines to basically suicide bomb prime targets before we invaded, that's where I actually come in…"

"Please no more, I don't think I can handle it…"

"Well that is too bad, we were getting to the good parts well maybe later when you can possibly handle it better you would like to hear more." With that said Lucifer turned picked up some more vial's turned around and headed for the door.

As he approached the door he could hear her say in a faint almost whisper "maybe…" , not wanting to disturb her anymore he proceeded out the door and headed back to his lab.

It was strange how that once he unlocked one secret to the Human body that everything else just seemed to fall into place, Lucifer was well ahead of schedule now that he had broken through some obstacles. To make things better, his Lordship the Imperious Leader and the Council had finally gotten off his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

He did seem a little concerned though when, some of his coworkers asked to see his notes curious what they could be doing with the knowledge, not that he is worried that they would steal his knowledge no that would be a Human concern if anything he was more worried that they would be taking resources from him so that he couldn't complete his task. Must get back to work, if he was to complete his mission he couldn't continue to get distracted.

Lucifer always seemed to have time though to stop by and check on his little experiment. Even though every day it seemed that she was getting more and more restless, she was still a valuable piece of information, and it was important to keep her happy.

As he walked into the room his sensor detected a glass vile flying pass his head. "My word, are we having another tantrum."

"What do you think, You Frack' in Machine! I want to get the Frack out of here NOW!"

"Well today I do have a treat for you; I have been authorized to let you leave your chambers. It would be an Honor if you would join me as I give you a tour through this magnificent city."

"No, I want to go Frack' in home! I can't be here, why won't you let me go? I thought you were my friend?" as she crashes to her knee and begins to sob.

All these tantrums were curious did she really think that I would have that much empathy to give into her constant sobs, oh well. One thing I have noticed these humans were good at was wasting time and unfortunately I only allotted so much time away from my experiments. "Well if you would like me to leave, I do have other matters I can tend too."

With a simple sniff she looked up and held out her hand "No… No… I'll be good, I don't know if I have the strength to take a long walk yet"

"Of course not, I have brought this chair for you. Please take a seat and we will begin."

As we toured the major arteries of the inner city most of our day was spent in quiet observations. The silence was finally broken when they were going through a park.

"I don't understand, the Cylons hate us so much yet they make everything in our image."

"Well honestly, I do not understand the necessity for having these creature comforts. You are right in the sense it is puzzling why the Imperious Leader or his counsel would require such human niceties."

"Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, I just don't understand. " She looked around "I would have thought a planet full of machines it would be nosier, but I haven't heard a sound since we left the room."

"Most of our operations don't take place in the city, the factories though tend to be high on the receptors…" as they proceeded down the path Lucifer saw his peer Spectre waiting for them at the end of the path. Looking down at his experiment he knew he would not hear the end of this from him. "I'm sorry dear it appears our tour will be cut short today, if I have a chance would you like to continue this at another time."

She replied with a simple nod "I would enjoy that thank you."

He motioned for the Centurion to come over and take her back to her room. As he watched them go off he felt Spectre creeping up beside him.

"I will never understand your interest in those vile creatures?"

"Nor will you, I assume your presence here is important?"

"Yes of course, his Imperiousness is requesting your presence… now!"

"By your Command"

As he watched Spectre scurry off, he wondered what was so important the Imperious Leader would be requesting his presence. It would probably better to find out now, than wait for Spectre to come back. He decided to head off to the Imperious Chambers.

As he walked into the Chambers two Centurions stood guard at the door, finding this curious since in all his visits the Centurions usually guarded on the outside of the building he surmised that whatever is going on must be somewhat important. Approaching the Centurions "I was advised to report to his Excellency, please allow me entry."

They looked at Lucifer for a few seconds then stepped aside, As he entered the room he saw six humans standing in the light talking to the Imperious Leader, did I miss something did we have a diplomatic team sent here from the Colonies. Why would he need my presence with dealing with these people, Interesting.

He approached the group and looked up to his Lordship "You requested my presence?"

"Yes Lucifer, we have been watching your progress on the Human biology and are quite impressed in your exploits, five of these humans say they are from the 13th tribe from Kobol, they are Cylons made from man."

"This is curious it is to my understanding that the books of the original tribes were simply that stories of old. Is there any way we can validate their stories."

One of the female from the group slowly turned to Lucifer and simply said "Feel free to take samples, if you look at them at a molecular level you will see that we are made up of synthetic material, and once given a chance you will see the knowledge that we possess is not at the same level the humans you know would have."

The Imperious Leader then interjects "We have already gone through the process to validate their claim, why we called you here is Ellen has already been working on a new design, her first model the One here is the direct results from her experimentation, she has the designs for seven more models we would like you to be directly involved with this process, help the One's and the other models get on their feet so we can bring in a new dawn to the Cylon Empire, is there any other questions?"

"No my Lord, it shall be done by your Command." Lucifer takes a quick bow and proceeds to continue the conversation with Ellen. "Excuse me… Ellen"

"Yes Lucifer, what is it I can do for you."

"I am quite baffled if you already had the technology to recreate life why bother to have me figure it out for myself?"

"Well that is simple, and your right I could have given you the knowledge but would that have helped you understand it better. While the next few years we may have situations that we will not be able to solve I needed and wanted somebody else that has the knowledge and could think out of the box."

"I do understand your justification and thank you for your honesty. I will do my best to live up to your expectations." As they started to walk out of the building he gestured over to the main research building. "That is where I have been conducting my research, I do have a living specimen that I have been working on to get better results, and she has been quite invaluable."

"Yes we have been observing you for quite some time now. I don't know what use she will be to our plan, we already have a blue print to what we will be doing for the Empire." She looked at him possibly to see if he would have any objections. "That will not be a problem will it?"

"Of course not, I live to serve I will admit though that I believe she will still be indispensible I don't think we should destroy her yet." as he said that he sees a slight smile reach the corner of her mouth, not sure what that meant he decided to keep it to himself, he knew the Imperious Leader has faith in them but that doesn't mean that he trust them.

"Well then maybe we can find a use for her then, we will keep her for a time if she proves to be more of a hindrance you can discard of her then."

"By your Command." Is all Lucifer says.

They get into a transport ship, as the ship lifts up it starts to head off to space. Curious what this could mean he decided to observe rather than engage in more conversation. The ship leaves the atmosphere of the Cylon world that we had laid claim at the beginning of the war. The original inhabitants were summarily executed once we arrived it didn't matter to much then, they were mostly dregs of the Colonies poor Sagittarians that wanted to get away from technology and live like simple creatures, we just gave them the same treatment that the rest of their race had given us they really didn't stand a chance.

As they reached the horizon Lucifer made out a ship of unknown configuration, at first glance he thought that it might be a Basestar but as they got closer he could make out distinct design differences it almost looked like a "V" configuration with a ball sitting underneath it. They started to get closer and he noticed that it was of no design at all that the Cylons or even the Colonials have ever used at least that he was aware of.

As if Ellen was reading his mind she turns too Lucifer "What do you think of our ship?"

"I will admit that I am fascinated, I will say though ship engineering is not my specialty."

"We call her the Initium, which is an old Cylon word meaning the beginning, Tyrol here was the architect of her design I don't think without him we could have ever made it as far as we did."

"So how far is Kobol? If I may ask I am rather curious?"

"We didn't come from Kobol we came from Earth and the journey to here took a few thousand years."

"I am curious why you would make such a long voyage, what are you not telling us?"

"Nothing, we came here because when our race left Kobol they left because of the same reason you are at war with them now, we knew the humans would do it again so once we were established on a new planet we sent a team to ensure that they wouldn't mess with the technology again, but by the time we got here it was too late so now we are here to help your race evolve to the same level that our race is at. That is all."

Not really believing her, but at the same time having no reason to disagree he decided this was a subject left for another day. They arrived on the ship and proceeded to a huge room, to Lucifer surprise he saw a wheel chair parked next to a bed and sure enough his specimen was laying there asleep. Turning toward Ellen she just tilted her head and with ease said "As I have said we have been watching you for some time. Make sure all of your equipment is here and then report to the Main Laboratory across the hall we have a lot of work to do." She then turned around and left the room as the door slid shut he began his inventory at the same pondering what their plan really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It has been a couple months since we have moved our operations to the Initium, to Lucifer everything seemed to be going to plan the only problem though was that he wasn't sure what the plan really was. Ellen and the other four had been doing most of their work behind closed doors, giving One and me smaller parts of the project to work on. I do find it interesting though the One insist on being called One where Ellen and the others constantly call him John. Even though they maybe Cylon born they definitely act very human from what I have seen, really it doesn't matter to me though I call him One when we are working together mainly because he will have those tantrums if I call him by his other name.

My little experiment has been flourishing well, I was able to successfully reattach an arm and so far the results have been amazing. The fact that Ellen has left her alone would appear either she has been happy with the work that I have produced or my little experiment has met her expectations. Hopefully the latter I do fear that something is happening I've noticed that some of my vials have gone missing and I am not sure why, I don't believe they realize I have noticed them missing but then that would be their human side that would think that a machine doesn't keep up with its own stuff.

I will have to admit this lab is such more advance then anything that we have had access to back on the Imperious City, even though it appears One has been working on something in private or something that he doesn't wish to share with the rest of us, it seems every time I or anyone else enters the room he hides it away in a drawer. I think today would be a good day to find out what that is since the rest of the team returned to the planet to get more supplies.

As Lucifer walks in he watches One once again hide a pad in a drawer and without hesitation Lucifer confronts him "One, do you not realize I am a machine? What are you trying to hide from the others and me?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"I see you every day working on that pad, and as soon as anyone enters you place it in your drawer. I decided to respect your privacy and wait till the others were not here. So I ask again what is so important that you must hide it?"

"Well I refuse to show it to anybody because it is just an idea that I have been toying with, I have tried to show it too Ellen but she thinks it is foolish."

"Like our creators like to point out I am simply a machine, I will not judge you so harshly if that is what you believe."

One reaches into the drawer and slides the pad down to Lucifer he flips through the pages and begins reading it. One seeming a little worried slowly inches over to Lucifer "Well since we were seeing if the technology of Organic Memory Transfer was compatible to your technology I had an idea to see if we can transfer or upload your Centurions into new bodies with a synthetic organic brain…"

"I see that and find your theories to be quite fascinating I would almost say that it was more than possible."

One seeming happy with the reaction started to move even closer "So you think my theories would work."

"Yes" Lucifer said with confidence. "I'm surprised to hear you say though, that Ellen would not care for this technology or even think that it was foolish."

"She did I swear to it."

"That is a meaningless gesture for me, but we have more than enough room on this ship to conduct test if you are willing to try to apply them."

One looking at Lucifer in complete awestruck "What if Ellen was to discover us, she would surely dispose of us."

"I see no reason to believe she would do such a thing, but then she does have plenty of other human characteristics I guess deception could be another one that she has been playing." Lucifer stood there for few seconds. "I will make a request to move our studies over to the Basestar Inception our last experiment would be highly useful to the Hybrid aboard. It would give us the privacy you require while we are there."

"I only wish I had confided into you sooner, what about that thing you keep in the next room. Won't she want to stay close to you?"

"I'm sure my absence would go unnoticed, as long as I informed her that I would be busy elsewhere. I will go ahead and start making my preparations you should do the same as well."

Lucifer did a quick bow and proceeded out of the room. As he entered his studies he found his experiment sitting up reading some paperwork on the desk, and with her left arm she was lifting a couple of data pads over her head. "My… my… my… I see somebody is feeling better, is your arm giving you problems?"

"No just trying to get some strength in it, that's all."

"Well I hope everything meets to your standards, Ellen was very suspicious of my desires to allow you to venture through the ship on your own, I assured her though that you would behave."

"I did say Thank you, remember?"

"Yes of course. Well if you need anything I have given the Centurions authorization for you to ask for it, well as long as it is within means and please do not test their limits they will shoot you if your request is an attempt to escape."

"Thanks… I guess are you going somewhere?" As if she was trying to quickly change the subject.

"Yes me and the One will be going to another ship to implement some new technology, we will more than likely be gone for a few months."

"You mean John. Fortunately with the Human Cylons on board or at least that is what you keep saying I should be fine Anders has been very friendly."

"Yes of course John, well good then I will see you when I get back." Lucifer gives her a quick bow then leaves the room. Now with that taken care of he needs to get a hold of the Inception, and have them rendezvous at their earliest convenience. If his calculations are correct Ellen and the rest of her team should be here in a few hours.

One and Lucifer were finished packing the Raider to head over to the Inception, as the cargo door shut you could hear the whine of the Ellen's Heavy Raider landing, One looking a little frantic decided to go ahead and bored the ship and start the preflight sequences.

The loading dock began to descend and you could see the Raider sitting with its back toward us. When the loading dock came to a stop the cargo door began to open with Ellen with her entourage standing there looking at Lucifer.

"Lucifer, it isn't usual for you to meet us at the Docking bay?"

"Today is not different I am glad that you have returned. One and I will be heading over to the Inception for a while with our recent break through I wanted to try and implement them with one of the Hybrids. I can only assume that it will take a couple of months to implement and I would like to have One with me just in case I have any developments."

Ellen looking at Lucifer as if she was studying him to see his hidden agenda "Have you already discussed this with John?"

"Of course One is onboard prepping the ship."

"I'm not sure that I am ready to let John of his leash, quite yet."

"I assure you he will be fine, I have taken all measure to insure the success of this experiment."

Still looking at him with a steel resolution "What about Captain Helfer, Are you expecting us to care for her while you are gone?"

"No, of course not I have made arrangements with the Centurions to insure her safety from herself and to keep her out your way." Starting to turn but turning back "Experiment 1974 has expressed interest with the Anders model, apparently they have developed a friendship if he would be willing to check on her I would appreciate it."

"Of course, please hurry back I believe we will be entering the next phase here very shortly. Would you mind if I checked on your guy's progress from time to time."

"No we would not mind at all." Lucifer did his short bow and proceeded onto the ship.

As the door began to shut One leaned over glaring "What are you doing, by allowing her to check on us we will never get anything done."

"If I told her no, she would have that to be more suspicious? I gave her no reason to be suspicious of our actions." One simply turned back in his chair possibly pouting that he didn't get his way. "If you pride yourself on your machine heritage so much, you must learn how to control your emotions."

One didn't respond he just sat there as if waiting for the end of time to come. It would be a long ride from one Basestar to the other at least he will have the time to organize his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Months had passed and things seem to be proceeding well. Ellen had kept her distance allowing One and Lucifer to get their work done. Every so often she would call upon one or the other for work back at the Initium but that would be expected.

It did give Lucifer a chance to check in on his experiment Captain Helfer, she had been doing quite well and it appeared her and Anders had become really close. It would also seem that the Captain has been able to recover quite well and has taken the time to teach Anders how to play the Human game of Pyramid.

Lucifer was beginning to wonder what her fate would be, even for a machine he had grown quite fond of her and was proud of the accomplishments that he had completed at her expense. But it would appear that Ellen had no real interest in her, so she would be safe for at least now.

One came running into the room excited by the results, screaming he had done it. As he ran up to Lucifer "I think we are ready, I really do…"

"What pray tell are you saying…" Looking up from his console he saw One jumping around.

"I have been able to integrate your technology into the Drones, it works…"

"So you will be able to transfer our memories from the circuitry into flesh..." hesitant at first he knew the One was happy of his accomplishments and would not take his criticism as constructive, he decided to hold off till a better time. "What is your next phase then?"

"We start by upgrading the Centurions into a more cohesive unit. With your new specs and designs we will be able to create a legion of Centurions that will engulf the Humans forever…"

"Let us begin then shall we?" Is all that Lucifer could say?

"Yes, yes of course let us begin." He headed out of the room as if nothing could get into his way.

Lucifer sat there for a minute contemplating the events that had just transpired. By integrating the technology into a flesh based system we could become susceptible to similar problems that the Humans have now, not really sure anymore that he liked the path they seemed to be following. His intention originally was to create a new unit for the Legion not convert the entire Legion, he would have to be careful these next few weeks One may not be the Ally that he thought he was this could have been a plan of Ellen's from the beginning all along. Getting up he decided it was time to go see his experiment, she always had interesting insights that he couldn't have come up on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"Look what the Daggot dragged in…"

Lucifer looking perplexed turned around and looked at the door wondering what the Captain could be talking about. "Whatever are you talking about?"

The Tricia had a big smile on her face. "You, you oaf I'm pointing out the fact that it has been weeks since I had last seen you. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me."

Lucifer turned back towards her "You do realize that it is impossible for me to forget as a machine I have to prioritize my task, and since your recovery your priority has diminished…"

"Way to make someone feel important." As she got out of her bed and began getting ready.

"So what is on your agenda today? If nothing is planned I do wish to have a moment of your time. I have question and through your perspective you might be able to unravel them in a manner that I would not."

Tricia stopped for a second as if she was taking the time to think of a response. "So you are telling me, this Human can unravel a question that a complex superior machine couldn't? Oh I'm intrigued, let me go talk to Anders first we were so suppose to meet in the hanger in a hour he thinks he can take me in a game of Pyramid."

Lucifer hesitated for a second. "Now wait a second, it isn't that I can't figure out the answer, it is that you might be able to put a Human twist to answer that… never mind please go make your plans with Anders I will be waiting here."

"I won't be long." As she runs out the door leaving Lucifer just standing.

Lucifer began scanning the room, it was apparent that the Captain had found things to do to keep her preoccupied while he was gone, she had begun drawing and collecting assortment of items throughout the ship. He started to go through her drawers when she came back into the room. "Find anything you like." Lucifer quickly shuts the drawer and looks up.

"No, my apologies I didn't mean to pry in your affairs." As he looked around the room "You have been busy since I have last seen you, prey tell what are you up too if I may ask?"

Tricia just smiled "I was starting to go stir crazy at first, and thought that I might be able to escape." Kind of hesitating for a second maybe to see his reaction "But as I realized my fate was permanent here so I began looking for things to help me distract myself."

"I do appreciate your honesty; I have worked hard with the hope that you might trust me as much as I would like to be able to trust you. With great patience come great rewards…" ushering her to sit. "I need your… advise… through the Cylon and Colonial War I have never really had much interaction with the Human species and their… silly mind games." The Captain just nods as if she was simply inputting all the information. "I have found my way into a conundrum, and quite frankly I'm not sure who I can trust other than you."

"I'm honored, that you can find trust in a Human more than you could find in your own kind, but what do you need from me."

"Deception is not in our programming but these new models I have been getting an irritating feeling that they are doing just the same, Ellen being the leader of her kind seems to have her own agenda as well as her creation One, or you might know him better as Cavil."

"You mean John"

"Yes, I fear they may be up to something and I may not be able to stop it in time. Why I request your help is, do you think I have enough information to present this or should I wait and see if I can find more."

"What are the consequences if you are wrong?"

"Oh that is simple they will box me."

"Box you?"

"Boxing is a term where when a unit no longer meets the need of  
the group their model is discontinued and recycled for spare parts."

"Well if something happens to you, than more than likely they will no longer need me. So it would be in my best interest to help." Crossing her arms "Alright now that I'm on the same page, I think it would be in your best interest to find out more information, most of what you have told me is inconclusive since you have no real tangible evidence. In my encounters with Anders he has never given me a reason to believe he is deceptive, nor Saul, Tyrol, or Tory."

"Curious you have actually talked to the others as well?"

"Yes, Anders has taken me to dinner with them and I have had a wonderful time. Ellen likes the sauce a little more than anyone else if you know what I mean."

Looking at her for a second "No, I have no idea what you mean."

"Never mind" as she shakes her head.

"Interesting well than you have been a great help regarding the matter at hand." Getting up and heading for the door "Your input has been quite helpful; when I come back may I visit upon you again."

Shaking her head "Of course you can, you are of course my savior without you I would not be here."

"Indeed, I will see you later then."

The door shuts and Lucifer heads down the hallway, only to see a figure waiting at the end of the hall.

"Lucifer, I didn't realize you would be visiting. What brings you here?"

Seeing Ellen he heads straight for her "My apologies it had been so long since I had visited Experiment 1974 that I thought I would pay her a visit."

"Tricia what a delectable young woman who brings me to another matter I have something to show you." As she ushers him towards her lab the door quickly opens.

"I must admit I am rather intrigued, this is the first time you have allowed me entry into your lab."

She looks at him "Really, well that is something that we will have to change."

They enter the Lab with Lucifer surprise to find that it is large enough to dock 3 squadrons of Raiders but instead containing large shafts with human size light bulbs filled with a strange kind of goo. "I am quite baffled."

"I would suspect you would be, we have engineered a base for a male and a female body once the program has been downloaded the genetic sequence then begins to format the body into the design of the sequence downloaded."

"And that is what all of these cylinder are, the base line humanoid form."

"Yes exactly." She actually seemed thrilled that he was following along. "We have some designs we are working on but we are running out of specimens."

"I would assume that is why some of my research has gone missing?"

"Right again, we thought since you already had a living sequence that seemed to adapt herself amongst us quite well that she would be a strong line to use in future endeavors."

"I see, have you discussed this with Experiment 1974 or is this something that I should keep to myself for now."

"No not yet, I was kind of keeping it as a surprise."

"Well then I will surely keep it from her. It seems that things are well under control I can't foresee my use in this project anymore, since it seems that you and your team have everything well under control."

"Well actually you have been a valuable asset to this project, we are almost ready to enter the next phase but we need a few more samples… by any chance in your experiments did you happen to keep some other sequences that we might be able to use."

"I would have to check my inventory but I believe I do; now if they are any good to you I will leave that to your own conclusion."

"Excellent I look forward to seeing what you have."

Giving her a short bow he turns and heads off to the Hanger bay, things are moving even faster than even he was expecting, once he returned to the Inception he could collect his thoughts and try to figure out what is going on. Unfortunately he had to head to the planet and find his specimens for Ellen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Landing on the Inception he was anxious to get back to his work. As the Shuttles door open he was met by an unexpected surprise one of his prototype Centurions was waiting for him at the door.

"What do we have here?"

"What do you think?" As One came around from behind him clasping his hands in front of him.

"I'm not sure, am I to guess that you have begun your testing and already have produced a proper transfer of Cybernetic brain into a flesh one."

"Yes, indeed." Ushering Lucifer into the Hanger he waves his hand to an Army of Centurions in front him. "And it is safe to say that it was a complete success."

"You have been busy, haven't you? I have only been gone for a couple of days and you have already transferred… 87 units… very impressive, where did you find the time to get the work done? Don't your models need to recharge?"

"Well a few months ago I was able to figure the coding system in my model and changed the sequence so that I no longer needed to sleep. So that gave me ample amount of time to complete my work."

"I must say you are a resilient creature, very well done."

"With that said I've been dying to try you… so how about it?"

Lucifer paused for a second "I'm sorry did you say me?"

"Why not, if we transferred your conscience you would benefit from the resurrection technology."

"I do not require benefiting; I am content with my design. Plus before we test this theory on anything else I want to ensure the side effects have been documented."

"Which I have already beat you to the punch. For the Centurion it appears that they lose some of their capabilities such as speech, and reasoning power. Pretty much they have been dumb downed a little making them more adapt for taking orders, which I actually found out on the first attempt when the Centurion became conscience it ended up blasting a couple of the Centurions. I then incorporated a device that would help inhibit their control ensuring that you have that better control, but that is neither here nor there what do you think?"

"And on that note I will have to say no."

One just stood there looking at Lucifer as if he had stepped on his most prized possession. "What do you mean... no?"

"As I said One, I will not be transferring my conscience into an organic brain. I find your technology interesting but irrelevant to my studies, and I cannot take a chance that I would lose any of the information my processors currently hold."

"That's just not acceptable, I believe you would be a valuable asset to this form and I think we should go ahead and have you transferred now."

As if the Universe agreed with Lucifer the intercom came on and a message came across that Ellen was requesting permission to dock. One quickly jumped and dropped the idea of trying to transfer Lucifer mind and began to worry of Ellen's involvement. "You did this didn't you... you brought Ellen here to stop me."

"Whatever are you talking about? I did no such thing, I was not even aware she was coming."

"LIAR... you did this on purpose!" beginning to grab his hair, the glare in his eyes as if he was burning a hole right into his head.

"One, you need to calm down... there is a perfect explanation to her visit. You need to get your bearings and rethink this course of action you are following."

One began to settle down, he began pacing back and forth. "Fine... Centurions report to the hanger, I think it is time to show Ellen what we have been doing..."

They enter the Hanger, watching the Centurions get into formation was a feat. The design Lucifer had been working on impressed even him it would seem though that One had manipulated his plans to fit into the new model quite well. The shuttle slowly descended and the ships door began to open. Ellen just stood looking at One her face being quite unreadable.

"Well John, it would appear you have been busier than I expected... what have you been up too."

In a very condescending voice One simply replies "Ellen... I would like you to meet the future to the Cylon Empire. Whereas your dream is to create an addition to the Empire my dream is to include the Empire in the plans."

Responding with a similar condescending voice "John, you do know this is not what we are trying to accomplish?"

"Well I have expanded your dream... either way I have already received approval from the Imperious Leader..."

Lucifer and Ellen simply stare at One in complete and utter shock. Ellen turning to Lucifer "I thought we had an understanding... I am very disappointed in both of you maybe a little more in you Lucifer I did warn you that I was not comfortable with letting John venture out on his own."

Lucifer baffled simply replies. "Granted I was aware of One's intentions I was not aware of the extent of what his plan was... to include the approval of the Imperious Leader... I do apologize and accept the responsibility of the mistake."

One looking at all of them "Now if you will excuse me I have work to finish." looking at Lucifer "You, can go back with your master if you desire... your presence is no longer required." not waiting for a response One turns and begins to leave the room.

"I object John..."

One turning his head "Object all you want, I don't really care."

After One stepped out of the hanger bay Ellen turns slowly to Lucifer "I hope you are happy, well go ahead and get on board we have a lot to talk about before we get back to the Initium." Not really sure what had happened he quietly boards the shuttle and sits down. The shuttle lifts off and heads off to deep space. Ellen sitting across from Lucifer begins talking in a soft tone. "So how did he convince you that this was in your best interest?" as she waits bouncing her leg over the other.

"It wasn't that it was in my best interest, he showed me a few designs and stated that you had no interest in his ideas. I reviewed the information and thought that the ideas yet still premature were still a good attempt at creating more independent units that stood apart from our current Centurions. I then took it upon myself to arrange the ship and supplies to begin experimenting and the rest well you know."

She sat there for a second "Well Lucifer, I can't really blame you we did keep you in the dark for some time, and even though I gave you a brief warning your synaptic relays probably didn't comprehend the full spectrum of the situation. Either way what is done is done, I will deal with John I need you to return to your work on the design copies. The male prototypes are mostly completed we are however having problems with the females if you could give us a hand... please."

Lucifer gives her a slight bow "By your command." the rest of the ride back to the ship was quiet, he could tell that Ellen was still rather upset he thought it best to keep things as calm as possible. Thinking to himself what is One's intention he seems to be rather irrational but the Imperious Leader has given the responsibility why is he questioning it then, for not being human Lucifer felt there was something really going on and there was nothing he could do to control the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Upon arriving on the ship Ellen quickly departed leaving Lucifer to stand there. Not really sure what to do next he heads back to his old Laboratory and begins sequencing some of the DNA that he should still have on file there.

As he enters the room his sensors tell him he's not alone in the room. "Captain, what pray tell are you doing in the room?"

The Captain simply looks up as if nothing was the matter "Well isn't this a surprise two visits in one week... since you decided to leave I took it upon myself to find new ways to entertain myself so I took up Chemistry..." sitting there with a grin on her face, it would be apparent that she wasn't aware of what had transpired, but of course how could she.

"Well it would appear I will be staying for the remainder time of the experiments." turning and heading over to the other table.

"So you have completed the experiments on the other ship then?"

"You could say that" saying as if he didn't want to continue the topic.

"What about the other situation you confided to me?"

"That situation is no longer a concern." Not really believing himself when he said it.

"Oh..." She gets up and walks over to him as he is fiddling around with some specimens "You are not usually this quiet... did something happen?"

"Well something happened but I'm not really sure exactly... what." he sets the specimen down and turns to the Captain. "Apparently I made a mess of things... by helping One, he has now deceived Ellen and myself, by pitting us against him and each other. I am quite baffled on what exactly happened and now I have no idea what will be done."

"Sounds pretty serious... Well to change the subject I got to meet the rest of the models and let me tell you, I have no idea what you guys are trying to really accomplish here but Daniel is amazing, the other two I don't think to highly of though Simon seems to want to find out he works, Aaron just likes to stand there trying to be proper, and Leoben just preaches kind of like a Hybrid just more coherent."

Lucifer was once again in a state of shock. "How do you know about the others, and what do you mean you met the Hybrid?"

As if not missing a cue "Yeah, Anders took me on a tour around the ship introducing me to the Hybrid. Which let me tell you coo-coo, but the others we met the other day they wanted to see my reaction, and to hear my opinion on them."

"Well when you put it that way it does make more sense, I just don't see the sense of showing you the Hybrid..." shaking his head "Oh well never mind, so what makes Daniel stand out amongst the rest."

"The other day Anders played a song for me, which he said was for a woman that he loved back at his home world, and I will tell you it was amazing. Then I heard Daniel, and let me tell you he can sing, it is almost like the Universe is in perfect harmony when he starts." She gets chills as she thinks about it. Then she walks over to the wall and points to a painting hanging. "He can also draw... I just described to him what my home looked like, and he painted this..." looking at the painting Lucifer could have sworn she had a tear forming in her eye, but she quickly wipes it away. "As I said Daniel, truly is a work of art."

"Curious, I don't really know what use he will serve the Empire but once again I have no idea what the main intention is in the first place. I thought we were creating weapons, now it would appear that we are not..." frustrated at the possibilities he simply picks up the specimen and starts sifting through the sequences.

"So will you be my date?"

Lucifer not sure if he missed the whole question or if she was talking to someone else that he wasn't aware of turned towards her. "Excuse me?"

"Ellen absolutely loves Daniel as well, she plans on letting him play for the Imperious Leader and she has invited me to join in the festivities, so would you like to be my date?"

Looking at her a quizzical as he could with his metallic face, he stands there for a couple of seconds. "I would assume if you were to take someone you would be taking Anders."

"True, but I would rather take you." giving him a little smile.

"Very well" as if he had no choice. "When will this event be taking place?"

"Tomorrow, I will pick you up when it is time to go since I assume you have nothing else to wear you will be going in that" saying more as a statement and not a question. "I will let Ellen know that you will be accompanying me." Before Lucifer had a chance to object she was running out the door.

As he stood there he thought to himself well this would be a good chance to see how the Humans interact, I guess I can use this as an experiment in the human psyche. Simply getting back to work he loses himself forgetting the headaches that had transpired.

Gliding down the Hallway he sees Anders walking in the opposite direction. "Excuse me Anders..."

"Yes... I'm sorry... Il-Series I don't know your designation..."

"Lucifer, I'm the unit who resurrected Experiment 1974."

"Lucifer... that's right Ellen said you're the one who let John off his leash and now is running amuck with our plans... Yes what can I do for you, I'm not sure I have anything that would screw up our plans anymore than you already have done."

Lucifer sensing the hostilities quickly attempted to change the subject. "I just wanted to thank you for entertaining Experiment 1974 while I was gone... running amuck."

Anders smiled for a second. "Experiment 1974... oh you mean Tricia... yes your welcome, I must say your work has been quite amazing, it would be nice if the rest of your work could live up to her."

"Yes I do admit she is one of a kind." walking along side Anders he quickly turns towards him. "I'm sensing hostilities from you, I understand that the situation with One is unexpected I'm just not sure why it has affected you in this manner. He has been keeping to himself not interfering with your experiments?"

Anders turns towards him "Then I guess you didn't hear the good news, John is coming back, apparently this morning he met with the Imperious Leader and he was impressed with John's progress that he wants us to put our project on hold and devote our resources to completing his project..." as he stabs his finger into Lucifer's chest "...and we have you to thank for that." he turns back down the hall leaving Lucifer at his heels.

Standing there watching Anders stomp off he is left wondering how much worse this will get before the day is through all of the sudden he hears the Captain yelling from down the hall.

"Luce... hey Luce..." he turns to see her waving her arms down the hall. Simply nodding her motions he begins to glide down to meet her.

"Yes dear how may I be of service?"

"Jeeze, another bad day?" she says with her arms to her side and head tilted to the right.

"You could say that. Did you need something?"

She watches him for a second "Oh yeah, the next two models have been activated D'Anna and Sharon."

"Curious how many models does that make now?"

"Seven... I'm not sure of how the order works. Let me see John is One, Leoben is Two, D'Anna is Three, Simon is Four, Aaron if Five, let's see I think they skipped Six, Daniel is Seven, and now Sharon makes Eight... I think that is it."

"I wonder why they skipped Six." Lucifer said even more curiously.

"Something about that it was a bad batch, Anders said they haven't finished with it they just found a problem that they are having issues with, but who cares you want to go meet them?"

"Not right now, I'm sure I will meet them tonight at the event..."

Looking rather disappointed she quickly responds "Yes, I'm sure your busy my bad... well then I will see you in a little bit get your work done so we can have fun... wait a sec... was that Anders I saw you with earlier..." not waiting for an answer she begins running down the hall yelling "Anders... Anders... wait up."

Once again Lucifer is left standing in the hallway. He begins to think for a moment about the problems with the Six model, when all of the sudden he has an idea. Quickly turning he glides down the hallway heading straight for his laboratory.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Lucifer is working diligently as he sifts through his notes looking for a specific specimen when the Captain jumps into the room startling him. "Are you ready yet the show starts in 20 minutes?"

"My apologies... I lost track of time." he looks at her for a second then approaches her. "Could I please see your arm? This will only hurt for a second." As he jabs the needle into her arm she quickly jumps back.

"Doctor you need to learn better table manners." as she rubs the hole that was left there.

"My apologies." he places the blood into a vial and stores it in his cabinet. "Now I'm ready."

Still rubbing her arm "Good" is all she musters then without pause she does a quick turn "so how do I look?"

Not sure how to react he watches her for a second trying to calculate the best answer. "I would assume I should say you look perfect, besides the minor flaws in your design."

"Not really what I was looking for, but I guess that it will do." she grabs his arm "Well then lead the way." Lucifer taking the hint begins to depart the room.

As they walked down the hallway Lucifer looks at the Captain "I do not want to spoil the surprise but I have done something for you that I hope you will appreciate."

Looking over to him "So what is it?" anxious to know.

"Well if it works you will see in a couple of days. I just wanted to let you know that this is something I did for you, your companionship has been an enjoyable experience and since I can't authorize your release I thought this would be the next best thing."

"Oh don't you dare, you can't leave it on that note." patting his arm.

"I'm not susceptible to any kind of torture, so you are going to have to wait." looking forward he proceeds on down the hallway.

The Captain as well looks forward when she quickly looks back at him. "I guess this is better to say now, since I'm not sure if I will ever get a chance alone with you again... I do appreciate that you brought me back to life, and all the things you have shown me. I will admit I hated you for a long time, but through time I have come to greatly appreciate you. I have come to think of you as a friend, I know you guys will never release me I just hope I never put you in a position where you will have to kill Me." a small tear drops to her chin as she quickly wipes it. "Thank you."

"I too have come to think of you as more than just an experiment and I appreciate that you have not put me in a position to terminate you. This is why I have done what I have done for you I do hope you enjoy it."

Before she could respond they came to an entrance where Ellen and Saul were standing. "Lucifer I'm so glad you decided to come and Tricia it's always a pleasure to have your company. Well this will be a treat."

They enter the room to see the rest of the models and few other Il-series mingling in a crowd. Lucifer spots his counterpart Spectre standing by one of the doors. "Excuse me Captain." he leaves her standing with Saul and Ellen proceeding towards Spectre. "I would not have expected to see you here I thought you hated the interaction with humans or the models."

"Indeed, but I don't have a choice the Imperious Leader will be attending and he wants his advisors present."

"I do hope you enjoy the show." Lucifer bows and heads back to the Captain. Once he meets up with her they head to their seats. When all of the sudden the Imperious Leader enters the room. Everyone stops what they are doing as they watch him proceed to his seat, Lucifer notices that One is walking directly behind him. It would appear that he has moved up in ranks... interesting.

As everyone finds their seats the lights dim, Daniel comes out and begins singing. Lucifer admits that his harmony is unmatched from any of the recordings that he heard before, and that there was a peace to his music. Looking over to Ellen he sees tears forming in her eyes, when he quickly notices One glaring at her with a sinister look. One stops when he notices Lucifer he then turns his head watching Daniel perform. As the show draws to an end Ellen stands giving him a standing ovation, she then walks up to him giving him a kiss on the forehead.

The Imperious Leader then stands and approaches the stage. "I have an announcement." waiting for Ellen to compose herself. "We are bringing a new dawn to the Cylon Empire, I would like to thank Ellen and her associates on the fabulous achievements they have accomplished, but ultimately I would like to thank Unit One on his direct involvement on the advancements on his work." Ellen's look of astonishment said it all, she then quickly finds her seat. "Unit One please inform the rest of your team on the next step."

One stands up and heads to the center of the stage. "Yes enough of this nonsense, my goal is to give the Empire the next step of evolution, I have converted a nice portion of the Empire already and tomorrow we will be doing the same for the Imperious Leader himself. After that we will convert the entire Empire."

Ellen stands "You can't do that."

"Oh but your wrong. I can and will... also we will begin to replicate the rest of the models and they will help with the complete development of the entire Empire." Ellen shakes her head gets up and leaves the room.

Lucifer once again is amazed at how fast One was able to operate, it was obvious that he had been planning this for some time. Standing up he watches Anders storm out giving him a very disturbing look, he then helps the Captain up. "I think it is time to leave, don't you think?"

"What just happened?" is all she could muster.

"I think things have turned for the worse." they start to exit the room when One approached from behind.

"Lucifer my old counterpart, I will need your assistance with the Imperious Leader... I only want the best for him."

Lucifer turning slightly to look at One "Of course... I will be there." bowing gently he keeps heading out the door sensing One smiling with a crooked smile, he wasn't sure what he was doing but this would be the best way to find out.

They proceeded down the hall when the Captain turns towards to him "What is going on?"

"Well from what I have gathered, One has been making plans that circumvent Ellen's plan. I can only assume that he wants me close for his next plan..."

"I hope you are not thinking what I'm thinking... that he plans on to assassinate the Imperious Leader, and blame you for the events."

"My dear that's preposterous... but now that you have said it, it does raise the question..." walking a few more steps "Well I then need to ensure that nothing bad happens when the cross over takes place."

"You need to do a little more than that. Maybe we should eliminate John?" saying with a little conviction in her voice.

"That won't be necessary." they proceed down the hall a little further. "I will apologize I cannot escort you any further but I have important work to do before tomorrow." giving her a slight bow.

"Watch your back I hate to see your head on a table the next time we meet."

"Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Returning to his Laboratory he quickly grabs the vial that he took before the show and begins running test on it. Taking a few hours his sample is ready and he begins to head for the door to only be greeted by Ellen.

Ellen leaning against the door said in a slurred voice."Why... Why does he hate me so much..."

Not really sure how to respond. "Who are you referring too?"

"Never mind what do you care, you don't understand!"

"You are correct in your surmise, I really don't understand. It would help if you explained it." Lucifer patience was dwindling he really needed to get to the main lab.

"Forget it! It would be easier to talk to the wall." she then turned around and began to stumble down the hallway.

"I will never truly understand these models" saying to no one in particular he proceeded in the other direction working his way to the main lab, he enters the room. With his surprise there was nobody there, quickly he headed towards the final model and injects the fluid into it. Watching the bios he gets the reaction he was looking for he then departs excited to see how it turned out.

The following morning he heads back to see if his concoction had worked, as he enters the room people are standing around the final tube looking at the charts. Lucifer glides up in between Tory and Anders. "What seems to be the problem?"

Tory looks at him "Somebody has messed with the final design, but apparently in a good way. Whatever they did made the design hold and the Six model is in final stasis mode."

Lucifer looks at Ellen as she is trying to read the charts. "My apologies Ellen, I had something to do with it..."

"You... what did you do?" Ellen said with a straight face.

"I used Experiments 1974 DNA sequence to produce the final design..."

Anders screams "You did what!"

Ellen holds up her hand "Anders, give him a chance to explain."

Lucifer composes himself. "After reviewing your notes that your design for the Six model was not going to be completed, I then took it upon myself to find an alternate source to complete the series... the only viable candidate was Experiment 1974."

"That's just Frack' in great!" Anders responded, he then slams his pad on the table and storms out of the lab.

"Lucifer we do appreciate the help, but you should have cleared it through me before you proceeded." she looked back at her notes. "Have you told Tricia yet that you have done this?"

"No, I didn't think it would be prudent."

Looking at the time she looks back Lucifer "You better head to the hanger bay, John will be conducting the transfer soon, and this is just a suggestion but afterwards you might want to talk with Tricia and tell her what you have done." she then turns around and heads back to her desk to complete her paperwork.

Lucifer still not sure what is going on simply responds "By your command." and leaves the room. As he heads down the hallway he hears the Captain screaming.

"LUCIFER!" turning around he sees her running straight towards him crying, "Anders told me, what you did?" pounding on his chest "You had no right to do this?"

"I don't understand, I thought that you would be happy that I used your design to create the new model."

"Happy no, extremely mad...yes!" she looks straight in his eyes "I will never forgive you for this." she then turns around and storms away, down the hall he sees Anders with his hands crossed shaking his head he then grabs onto the Captain and they proceed down the hall.

"As I said I will truly never understand." he then turns and continues to head to the hanger.

Once he arrives, he enters and sees that they have converted the entire hanger into a lab. One standing at one of the docking stations looks up to see Lucifer entering "So what do you think of my transfer station?"

"Impressive none the less." looking around "Where do you need me?"

"Over at that station..."

Looking at the setup, he notices that it setup differently then he remembered it. "What is the goo chamber for?"

"Ahh that my friend is a surprise..." before he could finish the Imperious Leader enters the room."Imperiousness, are you ready to make history?"

"Indeed... is everything prepared for the transfer?"

"Yes... yes it is, I just need you to take a seat over here on this table, and we will get you hooked up." turning to Lucifer "go ahead and start to prep your station." Lucifer simply bows and glides over and begins to work.

Lucifer watches as One hooks up a bunch of hoses to the Imperious Leaders head, he then lays him down. Once in position he then heads over to his station, the device begins to whine and shimmer "Alright here we go..." the transfer device begins to flicker as the goo chamber begins to start bubbling. "Don't worry that is perfectly normal... now in five... four... three..." when there is sharp noise and all of the light shut off "NOW!" is all you hear, and with a bright flash the lights come back on.

Quickly One runs to the goo chamber and flushes the tube into an enclosed chamber... "Give me a second..." he enters the room and within minutes he steps back out. "Now I present to you the new and improved Imperious Leader." and out from the enclosed room walks this massive man with a suit of armor resembling the original Centurion model.

"What happened..." he says holding his head.

"We completed the transfer, a little detail I forgot to mention is that I created this suit of armor to help protect you from accidents... what do you think." watching him patiently

"I feel... I feel... Great!" he says with a roar. "But no longer will you call me Imperious Leader, I will now be known as PUREVENOM!" with hearty laugh the room is silent as everyone watches as this goliath enjoys the moment.

"Good..." is all One says as he clasp his hands. "Now if you will excuse me I have more work that needs to be accomplished."

"Of course... One... of course." he stomps around and heads for the door. "I think I'm going to test this new body."

"Don't be too hard, you need to get use to it. Plus I'm still working on the resurrection codes for all of you still. So you're not impervious yet."

"Whatever" as he stomps around exiting the room full of life.

After PUREVENOM leaves the room Lucifer approaches One. "I must admit I'm not familiar with that model?"

"Nor would you be, I specially designed him." One clasp his hands behind his back and then heads out the door.

Lucifer stands there alone in the room, thinking to himself. "Curious, why was I needed here... I didn't do anything special... I guess he just need me if something went wrong." shaking his head he departed the room and headed back to the main lab.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

A few days had transpired and nothing new had happened, the Captain was still avoiding Lucifer, and Ellen didn't want him around the main lab. One was still working on the duplication process to make multiple copies of the current models. Lucifer sat in lab working on other designs, when there was a knock at his door.

"Lucifer" is all she says in a low voice.

Quickly he got up and opened the door to see the Captain standing there. "Yes, please come in."

"I'm sorry, I know you meant well. I might have overreacted and I just wanted to apologize."

"Well if my findings are correct I should be the one apologizing... I'm still trying to understand human reactions and finding that you are rather complicated and irrational at certain points."

"Your right, even if you still manage to find a way to be insulting..." before she could finish the com switch went off.

"Lucifer and Captain Helfer please report to the main lab immediately."

They both look at each other finishing their apologies in silence. Walking the hallways was as quiet as it could get no one making an attempt to say anything. They enter the main lab to see Ellen her associates as well as the other models standing looking into a room. As they approach Ellen turns around "Tricia I would like you to meet... Tricia" moving out of the way stood a beautiful blond looking at them.

The Captain looks at her for a second and then turns to Ellen. "That is not Tricia... I'm Tricia. Find another name for that creature."

Anders steps up putting his arm around the Captain looking at Lucifer he simply says "Call her Kona..." he then escorts the Captain out of the room. as Lucifer stood there in astonishment.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ellen asks

"I'm rather excited that it worked." he turns around and heads to the door. As the door opens he finds One standing ready to enter.

"Well I hope you all had your fun..." looking around Lucifer he sees Kona standing in the middle of the crowd "It seems though that all your work hasn't been in vain." walking over to the lovely woman he holds out his hand. "I'm John and who might you be?"

Looking at Ellen then back at One. "My name is Kona..."

"Well sister you my dear are a thing of beauty..." looking at her from head to toe "I see you doing great things for the Empire." with a sly smile on his face "but enough with the pleasantries. I need all the models to report to the hanger immediately."

Ellen steps up "What for?"

As another copy of One enters the room "for evolution my dear" as he smiles at Ellen. Ellen gives One a solemn look as they all proceed to the hanger.

Upon entering the hanger Lucifer notices that his service were no longer required with the multiple One's in the room they would be operating all the systems. Excusing himself he begins to depart the last thing he hears is "Seven, you can be my test run if you would please lay on the table..." then the door shuts. Lucifer heads back to his lab.

Tinkering with a design Anders comes storming into the room grabbing Lucifer throwing him across the table. Jumping over the table Anders stands over him beating him with the chair. "You Damn Machine!" hit after hit Lucifer thought it best to lay there.

Tricia comes into the room seeing Anders beating Lucifer to the ground "Stop!" Anders looks up seeing her stand at the doorway he throws the chair to the ground.

"It is his entire fault" as he points his finger to the machine on the ground.

"Please... let me talk to him..." standing there sobbing Tricia stood leaning against the doorway. Anders gets off the machine walking up to Tricia he says nothing as he walks past her. She walks into the room sitting on the floor against the wall. "What have you done?"

Lucifer scrambles to get off the floor, brushing himself off he looks at the crying woman "Once again I'm not sure what is going on... but if I continue to be the scapegoat for Anders frustration there will be dramatic changes."

"You have no idea what has happened do you?"

"What now... has One decided to take more privileges away from Anders?"

"You really don't know... the Daniel model has been destroyed... he's gone." she starts to cry again.

"These things do happen..." Lucifer turns around and finds a rag on the table and hands it off to the sobbing woman.

"No... this was something more... you could see the joy in John's face...and the scream... the scream will forever haunt me." she buries her face into her knees.

Lucifer stands there for a second "This isn't acceptable, there was no reason to destroy the model." he begins to pace back to his table. "What is Ellen planning on doing?"

Looking up she shakes her head "Ellen... I don't know she was horrified when it happened. Saul had to get her out of there."

With Ellen's diminishing powers One had become too important to the path the Empire was going, and Lucifer knew it. Apparently Tricia suggestion about terminating One was the best course at the time, but now that window has closed.

"I need to report to Ellen." looking at Tricia "You need to return to your room, and stay there until we have decided what is going to happen. If you are caught involved I have no doubt your termination will not be hesitated." Lucifer grabs a pad and vile to take to Ellen, and escorts Tricia back to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

After dropping Tricia off in her room he begins heading to the main lab, when all of the sudden he crosses path with Anders. Without hesitation Lucifer speaks "I understand that you want nothing more than to dismantle me, but right now we have more pressing matters. I need your help if we are to try and remove One from his position."

Anders shakes his head "I'm going to promise you this... if we get through this I will be dismantling you piece by piece." as he jabs his finger in his chest.

"Please go get Tyrol, and Saul and report to the main lab."

"Tyrol is in the engine room... Saul was told to report to One, for what nobody knows."

"Then get Tyrol his engineering expertise will be important to try and getting you out of here."

Anders taking off in the other direction, Lucifer continues his trek to the main lab. Once getting to the door he enters finding a very lucid Ellen lying on the table sobbing. "Ellen, we need to get you out of here..."

Ellen looks up and the tears are pouring out of her eyes. "Not only did he take Daniel... he took my Saul..." as the tear begin to pour out again she rest her head back on the table.

"I'm sure Saul will be right back, I was told that One needed him for..."

The door slides open as Anders rushes in with Tyrol "Saul's dead... the bastard said that there must have been something wrong with the door, when it slid shut cutting him in half."

"What..." Lucifer was rather surprised with the news he turns to Ellen "It is time to depart. One seems to have gone quite psychopathic and there is no telling how far he will go."

Ellen again looks up "...And where would we go?"

"Your human form would make it very possible to live amongst the Colonies... they would never suspect."

"What about you?"

"My fate is sealed, the Humans would never grant me access to freely roam their borders. I will do what I can to hide you, after that I will be at the mercy of the Legion." gliding over to the door he peeks out into the hallway to ensure there was nobody there. "Get what you need, and meet me at hanger 3-2. I have a shuttle there, it is a prototype design but should be fast and armored enough to get you to safety." seeing everyone nod he heads out of the room.

Returning to Tricia room he finds her sitting on the bed. "It is time to go."

Giving him a slight smile she responds with a simple "It's about time."

Grabbing her coat she heads for the door. Lucifer notices that she doesn't take anything it would appear she wasn't afraid to leave anything behind, what a resilient creature he thinks.

As they walk down the hall they see the elevator with Anders waiting, and for whatever reason he was motioning them to hurry. "Come on..." is all he says in rushed voice.

When all of the sudden they hear One directly behind them. "Where do you think you guys are going?"

Lucifer motions Tricia to continue to the elevator as he turns around "What do you mean? I have some test I was going to conduct and require Anders and Experiment 1974 assistance."

"So you didn't hear..." he motions the Centurions to proceed down the hallway "...I no longer need any of your assistance, Fire." and with a quick reaction the Centurions arms transform into guns. Firing multiple rounds down the hallway Lucifer turns watching Anders duck down into the elevator, as Tricia runs to get there she is hit in her lower back falling to the ground. Lucifer glides down the hall taking multiple hits he picks her up carrying her the rest of the way. All he can hear is the screams from the woman in pain.

"Anders shut the door." he watches as the door shuts, he then flips her over looking at the wound. "The round has passed through but it would appear it has hit her kidney." ripping his robe he begins dressing the wound. "What happened?"

"As soon as you left, John came by and told us that we were being reassigned to the Colony and Ellen objected saying that he was bastard and a mistake." he shook his head. "John just lost it, and had the Centurions come in and told us since he already had the downloads he no longer needed the originals..." taking a breath "Ellen, Kona, Tyrol, Simon and me were able to make it out of the room but the rest were gunned down." he rubs his hands on his face.

"Is everyone else at the hanger?"

"We all decided to split up, thought our chances would be better that way..." as he finished his statement the elevator stops opening they are greeted by Kona.

"What happened?" as she bends over trying to help with Tricia.

Lucifer picks her up "She was shot... it isn't too bad but we need to get her to Simon there may be more damage than I'm aware of..." as he heads out the door he collapses "My damage is hampering my primary servos" handing her off to Anders. "I will only slow you down... go, I will do what I can to slow them down." he watches them run down the hall, quickly he turns around opening the console he begins ripping through the wires shorting out the elevator.

Limping down the hallway he sees an older Centurion. "Centurion... I need assistance."

The Centurion turns towards him and looks at him for a second. "By your command." putting his weapon away he helps him onto his feet escorting him to one of the maintenance rooms.

As they sit in the room the Centurion begins repairing the components in his hip and back. Lucifer scans the area then turns to the Centurion. "What are your primary directives, Centurion?"

"Locate enemy infiltrators eliminate on site."

"Do you have target packages?"

"Negative"

"This area is secure have all units report to the upper decks, target unit One as primary target... He has malfunctioned and refusing to shut down."

"By your command" the Centurion gets up and begins to relay orders to the other Centurions.

Lucifer finishes with his repairs and leaves the room, that should be a good start. Working his way to the hanger he meets little resistance, upon entering the room he finds his remaining associates, models, and Tricia laying on the floor surrounded by Centurions with One standing over them.

"I must say... I'm impressed using your Centurions was a bold move..." looking at the Centurions in the room. "I may have to keep some of them around they seem rather good at killing, even a little more effective than these models." walking up to Lucifer "I will admit I was hoping that you would see my vision." as he held his hands high "the dream that we all could be the same... but no you had to side with Ellen and her crew." shaking his head "How very disappointing."

"Your vision seems to be too emotionally charged, you are acting more like a child than a machine."

"Well you can thank mom for that one." looking over at Ellen. "You might have put the war on hold Ellen, but this will give us more time to be ready to strike... I so wish you could be there when it happens..." he stops to think for a second "...and maybe you will... Centurions take them and put them in the airlock I want to conduct a test of my own."

The Centurion herded Ellen, Tyrol, Anders, and the remaining models into the airlock everyone objecting as the door shut. Lucifer seeing Tricia laying on the floor glided by her side kneeling down running his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry my dear, this isn't what I wanted for you."

She reaches for his hand "I know... thank you..." laying her head back down Lucifer gets back up and approaches One.

"What are you going to do?"

"If you must know... I'm going to kill them, and when I resurrect them they won't remember a thing." as he laughs he suddenly stops as his eyes get big, turning around he sees Tricia standing behind him holding a knife covered in blood, his body goes limp and falls to the ground.

"Nooo..." is all Lucifer was able to get out when the sound of the Centurion guns go off, as if everything is happening in slow motion he watches her face with an expression of relief but quickly turns to a face of agony as her body is ripped apart from gun fire, her body falls to the ground in a huge heaping mess. Lucifer crouches down to her side, watching the blood slowly ooze out. He looks up to see Anders pounding on the window screaming at what just happened, sensing movement from the side he quickly turns his head to see a Centurion hit a button and you hear the vacuum of space sucking all of the air out of their room, you hear cries of agony and then it was silent.

Just sitting there he realizes that everything that had happened was over and everything he worked for was gone, he hears the door open and then feels a hand resting on his shoulder "The only reason I spared you was because without you none of this would have ever happened... Thank you." One starts to leave the room but stops just short of the door. "I have setup a research facility near the outer marker. You are to go there and never return, I no longer need your services." he then continues out the door.

Lucifer glides around looking at his empty lab, with no projects on the docket he is left to wait for a message he isn't sure will ever come. Turning to look at the wall he begins to stare at a painting that Daniel had done so long ago, mesmerized by the image of a place he will never know shaking his head he returns to his desk. Sitting down he reaches into a drawer pulling out a data pad he looks at intensely and slowly gets up gliding to the end of the room he begins to head to the resurrection chamber, but pauses knowing that it contains the memory scan of his only friend that he truly misses he then hesitates remembering how mad she was when he used her body for the models, he then returns the pad to the drawer were he has kept it for the last couple of decades. Gliding over to the window he looks out to the empty void of space knowing that One didn't send him out here to do work but to live with the guilt of what he did. He stands there watching, hoping there is a sign on what he must do... so he waits as the years go by.

THE END


End file.
